Organic light-emitting devices (OLED) are becoming increasingly important in lighting and display applications. OLEDs may include an emissive or light-emitting layer that includes a host material and an emissive component dispersed within the host material. Host material OLED devices may have problems with low stability, a high charge-injection barrier, and imbalanced charge injection and mobilities. These potential deficiencies with host materials may contribute to low efficiency and short lifetime of the devices comprising the host materials.